warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Mistystar's 9 Lives
Mistystar's Nine Lives Mothwing led Mistyfoot down the sandy path. I am Mistystar, she thought to herself. "Are you nervous?" Mothwing asked. Mistyfoot sighed, "Yes, Mothwing I am." She padded forward and stepped through a swath of lush, green ferns. She was staring at the Moonpool. She padded forward, and bent her head, and took a few sips of the ice cold water. Instantly, she was in a deep, dark sleep. When she awoke, she was staring at four huge oak trees. Fourtrees! She was, hardly able to believe it. All the cats of StarClan sat around the huge hollow. "Hello, Mistyfoot, are you ready to receive your nine lives?" they all said in unison. "Y-Y-Yes, I am." she stammered. A fluffy, blue gray tom padded from the ranks of StarClan. Stonefur! Mistyfoot was overjoyed to see her brother, killed so many moons ago by Blackstar. He rested his warm muzzle on the top of her head, "With this life, I give you pride, never doubt your, or your Clan's abilities." A horrible wave of pain washed through her body, as if she had been struck by lightning. When she opened her eyes, her brother had been replaced by a blue gray she-cat. Bluestar! She was staring into her mother's kind, icy blue eyes. Suddenly, she felt guilty for the way she had treated her mother, the ThunderClan leader, before she died. "With this life, I give you love, because now, all are your family." there was no pain in this life. When it was over, she looked at her mother, "Don't go," Mistyfoot whispered. "I'll always be with you," Bluestar purred. A black tom stepped forward. Blackclaw! The father of her kits looked young, and strong again. He rested his broad, smoky black muzzle on her head. "With this life, I give you courage," he purred. "Use it in defence of your Clan." A horrible spasm ran through her, nearly knocking her to the ground, "Good bye." she whispered, her body shaking. A tiny, golden brown kit, with a plump, round face steped forward. Her mouth gaped open. Tumblekit! The tiny kit had been poisoned when he drank a liquid from Twolegplace, and was unable to be saved in time. She crouched down, so he could rest his tiny, round muzzle on her head. "With this life, I give compassion, use it to help the tiniest kit, to the oldest elder." She expected this life to be warm like Bluestar's, but it was the worst one yet. Her teeth gritted, and she yowled in pain. When she opened her eyes, she looked into his tiny, green eyes, "Thank you," she whispered. "You were too young to die." "S'all right!" he squeaked. As Tumblekit backed away, a beautiful, silver tabby she-cat stepped forward. Silverstream! Her best friend had died giving birth to a ThunderClan warrior's kits. "Hello, Mistyfoot!", she purred. "With this life I give you hope, for even on the darkest night, it is there." Mistyfoot accepted this life eagerly, ignoring the pain. Silverstream was replaced, by a young, gray, tabby tom. Rippletail! The young tom had been killed by a beaver, fighting like a senior warrior, despite only being a warrior for a couple of moons. "With this life, I give you sympathy, always be there for all cats, even from other Clans.". Mistyfoot had grown used the pain, and was expecting pain, but there was none, only a warm, fuzzy feeling. A reddish brown tom, replaced Rippletail. OAKHEART! Her father looked at her, his clear, amber eyes filled with love. "With this life, I give you patience, you'll need it." she accepted this life without question, enduring the pain. Her father went back to his place in the ranks of StarClan. A silver, tabby she-cat, with a plumed tail stepped forward. Feathertail! She was delighted to see Silverstream's daughter. She had died on a quest that had StarClan had sent them on, saving the Tribe of Rushing Water. "With this life, I give you mentoring, use it well to guide all in your Clan." After the slight pain stopped, she whispered to the beautiful tabby, "You're so brave." A sleek, tiny, white she-kit, with pale gray patches stepped forward, replacing Feathertail. Mosskit! She only knew her sister for a moon, but she was delighted to see her. She bent her head, so Mosskit could rest her soft muzzle on her head. "With this life, I give you tireless energy," she squeaked, "Use it to keep going, even when you think you can't go on." A ripple of energy ran through her, and she was running through the forest, able to go on forever. Finally, Leopardstar stepped forward. The past leader of RiverClan, had died of an unknown cause only one day ago. "With this life, I give you faith, never lose sight of what you believe in," she mewed. Mistyfoot gritted her teeth, as another spasm ran through her body, burning like fire. Leopardstar continued, "I hereby name you Mistystar. Your old life is no more, you have now the name and nine lives of a leader. Use each one to serve your Clan." Leopardstar then threw her head back, and yowled to the sky, "Mistystar! Mistystar!" Soon all of StarClan was yowling her new name. "Mistystar, Mistystar!" Then she awoke. "How did it go?" mewed Mothwing anxiously. "I am Mistystar!" yowled Mistystar. Category:Fan Fictions